


Cherry

by PinkToby



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Will, Could be roleplay could be real-life situation i dunno man let it happen, Crossdressing Kink, Feminization, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rimming, Shyness, Virginity Kink, top!Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkToby/pseuds/PinkToby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First time feminization virginity kink fic.  Yup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luvkurai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvkurai/gifts).



> Okay, so this is (loosely) based off a prompt from luvkurai's tumblr: 
> 
> “Hannibal referring to Will as a virgin girl and saying that he knows he's heard a lot of stories from other girls about how it hurts the first time but he promises he'll be gentle and won't do anything to hurt him. And then when they do the do Hannibal talks Will through it, whispering to him that he shouldn't be scared and he knows it looks big but if they go slow and Will just relaxes it will feel so good if they get his pussy nice and wet first.   
> oh lordyyy. because it’s their first time together, but Hannibal’s already adjusted Will to his pussyboy status. He’s been giving him rim jobs and pushing copious amounts of lube into his ass (enough that Will can feel it leaking out for hours after) for weeks now, praising him for being wet and constantly telling him how pretty he is, how much daddy love him.   
> By the time Hannibal decides it’s finally, finally to take Will’s hole, Will is aching for it. It isn’t even his first time, he’s been with men before (and women) but the way Hannibal coos at and babies him makes him unreasonably nervous, like he really is a virgin, about to have his hymen broken, his cherry popped. The anticipation makes it that much more intense, as Hannibal pushes into his pussy, stretching and filling him so perfectly. It’s so intense that he starts to tear up a little bit, and Hannibal rubs the drops out of the corners of his eyes, whispering, “Oh Will, my perfect girl.”
> 
>  
> 
> "Ma Bichette" is a French term of endearment meaning, "little doe," which I found appropriate for obvious reasons...
> 
> Also, I've never really written feminization before so yeah let's see how this goes. (Also I don't really like the term 'pussy' so I did not use it here oops sorry not sorry)

“Will, is everything alright in there?” The calm voice of Hannibal Lecter is muffled by the heavy wooden door separating the bedroom from the bathroom, but Will receives the message anyways.

_You can’t hide in there forever, Will. You must be brave._

“Y-yes, just a…just a moment.”

Will looked at himself in the mirror one last time. He looked so much younger, so much more _feminine_ without the stubble that normally dotted his jawline and framed his lips—lips that were surprisingly red and lush, even without the lip balm he had so carefully applied not ten minutes ago. At first, he hadn’t exactly been _for_ the idea of wearing a cherry-tinted lip balm, but Hannibal assured him that it would only enhance his beauty. As usual, the man had been right, and Will found himself enjoying the sharp contrast between his lips and his pale skin tone.

He reached up to adjust the thin, detailed straps on his shoulders—embroidered and pearl-embellished leaves trail down to hold up a delicate chiffon chemise. He lets his fingers wander down, past the gathered empire waist and beyond, until he brushed the bottom hem of the fabric that whispered against his fresh-shaven thighs.

Despite the fabric being snowy white, he wore it well—he was concerned the color would make him look washed-out and sickly, but it simply enhanced the darkness of his curls and the shimmering blue-green of his eyes. He looked fae-like, nearly androgynous, and above all else, positively _virginal_. It was perfect—perfect enough for Will to feel himself growing aroused at the idea of what was to come.

With a final sigh, he turned and gripped the doorknob with a sweaty hand—the nerves had started _already_ —and turned his wrist very slowly. He pushed just a bit, letting the door open just a crack. He could see Hannibal, sitting at the foot of the bed, waiting for Will to emerge. He had removed his suit jacket and waistcoat, and his tie-less collar was unbuttoned to his collarbone. It was the most naked Will had ever seen him, and it caused a fresh wave of butterflies to flutter about his stomach.

In spite of his nerves, though, Will opened the door the rest of the way—well, enough for him to slip past it and into the bedroom—and closed it behind him with a soft _thud_. He stared at his feet, too bashful to meet the gaze of his soon-to-be lover just yet.  

“ _Oh, William,_ ” Hannibal breathed, “you look _absolutely stunning_.”

Although Will could not see his face, he could hear the smile in the other man’s voice. He blushed deeply at the praise. It was one thing to find _himself_ attractive, but to have Hannibal’s approval…

“I…thank you,” Will half-whispered. He tugged at the hem of his chemise with trembling fingers, trying desperately to calm his worried mind. It was so difficult not to fidget under Hannibal’s gaze, even when the man was apparently captivated by Will’s beauty.

“Come, let me get a closer look at you,” Hannibal said, and from the way the shadows moved across the wooden floor, Will was able to tell that the other man had offered him his hand. He looked up, finally, only to have his blush increase two-fold. Hannibal’s expression was calm and inviting…although there was a glint of _something darker_ in his eyes—something Will recognized as _lust_.

Will took the offered hand, albeit with some hesitation, and allowed himself to be lead to stand nearly between Hannibal’s spread knees. This time, instead of looking down, he looked up, beyond the top of Hannibal’s head and at the subtle patterned wallpaper that decorated the opposite wall. He thought that he could better control the blush that so easily sprung to his cheeks if he looked _away_ from Hannibal…but it only intensified when the other man gently ran a hand down his side, from the bottom of his chest and down past the curve of his hip.

“So very lovely,” Hannibal cooed as his hand traveled downward and stroked the gauzy material of his chemise, “A vision in white. Tell me, how does it feel?”

“It…it’s soft,” Will replies, voice nearly a whisper and shaky with nerves, “It makes me feel… _pure_ , and _feminine_ and… It makes me feel _beautiful_.”

“Indeed,” Hannibal said, drawing an arm behind Will’s back, “you are all of these things… _especially_ beautiful.”

Before he could reply, Hannibal’s other arm wrapped around Will’s waist and pulled, causing the younger man to gasp as he tumbled into Hannibal’s lap.

“And yet,” Hannibal mused as he ran his hand through Will’s soft curls, “you are still so shy. Whatever is the matter, _ma bichette_?”

“I…I…” Will wanted to answer, wanted to tell him how his heart was beating far too fast and his bones vibrated with apprehension, but he hadn’t any idea how to get that point across. Instead, he twiddled his thumbs in his lap and chewed on his bottom lip. He knew Hannibal hated it when he did that, but he just _couldn’t help it_.  

“Is it because you’re nervous?” Hannibal asked, and after a moment of consideration, Will nodded in response. Although ‘nervous’ was only the tip of the proverbial iceberg, it was his most pressing problem.

“I thought as much,” Hannibal murmured, “but that is to be expected, especially since this is your very first time being intimate with a man, is it not?”

“Y- _yes_ , I-“ was all Will could manage to say before throwing his arms around Hannibal’s waist and pressing his face against his shirt-covered chest to hide his shame. Just _thinking_ about losing his virginity has made his cock stir beneath the gossamer fabric of his chemise, and he was absolutely _positive_ that Hannibal could tell how much this was affecting him, even if only by smell alone.

“Hush now, darling,” Hannibal soothed as he carded his fingers through Will’s hair once more, “you know I would never do anything to harm you.”

“I know, it’s just…”

“Is it the pain that scares you?”

“Y-yes…”

“It is true that there may be some pain,” Hannibal’s hand moved down to Will’s knee and slowly began to drag the fabric that overed it up his thigh as he spoke, “but I know you’ll be brave for me because you’re such a _good girl_.”

 _Oh, God,_ there it was. Hannibal smirked as he finished the sentence, hand beginning to draw the airy skirt up Will’s left leg. There was absolutely _no way_ Will could stop his arousal from growing, swollen flesh creating a noticable bump between his legs.

“H-Hannibal, I-“ Will gasped as he felt the cool air kiss his skin—chiffon does not trap body heat very well, but it still managed to keep a bit of the chill off his legs.  

“We’ll go slow,” Hannibal says, hand caressing Will’s inner thigh while he presses a light kiss to the other man’s cheek. Will shivered under his attentions, the cold atmosphere ignored in favor of the warm breath tickling his skin. “But not too slow.”

With a devilish grin, Hannibal slid his arm under Will’s knees and stood, carrying him bridal-style. Will yelped in surprise and threw his arms around Hannibal’s shoulders tightly, terrified of being dropped on the floor—even though he _knew_ Hannibal would do no such thing.

Will was deposited towards the middle of the bed with great care and a kiss to the forehead. Before he had the chance to adjust his positioning, Hannibal was upon him, knees on either side of his hips and hands pressed down on the mattress on either side of his head. Will squirmed under him, unable to avoid Hannibal’s hungry gaze.

The first kiss Hannibal pressed against Will’s lips was barely a kiss at all—he simply let his mouth brush against Will’s and froze, waiting for the other man to react. It took him a moment, but Will pressed back, every movement of his body uncertain and timid. He relaxed soon enough, to Hannibal’s delight, and even put his hands on the shoulders that loomed over him after a while.

“Feeling brave, are we?” Hannibal smirked into Will’s jawline, “Perhaps we should move things along then, hm?”

Hannibal placed a hand under Will’s back and rolled over so the younger man was on top of him. He slid back, a blushing Will in tow, and sat with his back against the headboard and arranged Will so he was straddling his lap.

“You can begin to undress me,” Hannibal suggested—although it was much more a _command_ than anything—as his arms circled around Will’s lower back. “While I undress you.”

Will inhaled sharply, but brought his hands up to the buttons of Hannibal’s shirt regardless. His shaky hands unbuttoned the topmost button—well, the topmost button _that hadn’t already been undone_ —while he brought his lips to rest against Hannibal’s in a slow, gentle motion. He didn’t stop kissing Hannibal, even when the older man tugged on the unevenly-tied bow on the back of Will’s chemise. As the fumbling fingers continued to make their way down his chest, Hannibal allowed his hands to roam the expanse of Will’s back, from hip to nape, and gave a sigh of approval when the younger man began kissing him in earnest.

Shirt finally unbuttoned, Will leaned back and surveyed the man below him shyly, before tracing his collarbone with one slender index finger. Hannibal let him explore, smiling when Will’s hands moved further down and parted the two sides of his shirt so he could better see the rise and fall of Hannibal’s chest with every breathe he took.

As he acquainted himself with Hannibal’s newly-exposed skin, one of the straps of Will’s chemise slipped off his shoulder and slid halfway down his upper arm. Perhaps he didn’t notice, or perhaps he was feeling daring, but Will made no movement to put it back in place—instead, with cheeks ablaze once more, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Hannibal’s neck.

“Is this…is this alright?” Will asked timidly, pulling away so he was nose-to-nose with the older man.

“It is more than alright, but I need to do something first…” Hannibal pulled away and let the shirt fall from his shoulders—thank goodness he had the foresight to undo the buttons on his cuffs while Will was getting ready—and let the garment drop to the floor. “Much better, wouldn’t you agree?”

“ _Oh!_ I, uh, I mean… _yes_.” Will’s gaze flickered between his loosely-crossed arms and Hannibal, picking a different point on his body to focus on with each glance.  

“Is there something wrong, _ma bichette_?”

“No…I mean, I just…” Will hugged himself tight and bowed his head. “Can we, uh…can you do the thing where we… I, I want you to be over top of me again. Is that…is that _okay_? I’m sorry, I just...I feel more comfortable that way, and…”

“Of course.”

Will half-rolled off of Hannibal’s lap, his clumsy motions all-too-endearing to keep a smile from Hannibal’s face. Will settled against the mattress with a handful of shifts and squirms, and while he was doing so, the skirt of his chemise slid tantilizingly up his thigh. He reached down to cover himself back up, but just as his fingertips came into contact with the fabric, Hannibal’s hand stopped him.

“No,” Hannibal breathed hotly into the younger man’s ear, “I want to see you.”

“B-But I…” Will squaked. Hannibal still had a gentle hold of his hand and was now guiding it towards Will’s hip, airy skirt in tow. “No, please, stop, I—“

“Stop? But whatever for?” Hannibal let go of Will’s hand, only to begin lightly massaging up and down Will’s mid-thigh. Will shuddered and bit his bottom lip.

“I…but you’ll _see_ …”

“I’ll see what?” When Will didn’t answer, Hannibal smirked and brought the hand that had been stroking the smooth skin of Will’s leg up ever-so-slowly, so he was dangerously close to grazing Will’s swollen groin.

“I’m…nobody’s _seen_ me like that before, and I…” Tears were forming in Will’s eyes as he spoke.  

“Now, Will, I know you’re nervous, but a _beautiful girl_ such as yourself has nothing to be embarrassed about. Won’t you let me have a look at you?”

Will took a deep breath. His hands grasped the hem of his chemise and, before he could think better of it, dragged the skirt up until it rested around his waist. He squeezed his thighs together out of instinct and blushed a sinful pink. He turned his head to the side so he didn’t have to witness Hannibal’s scrutinizing gaze as it roamed up and down his body.

Of course, by closing his eyes, Will missed out on the look of sheer _want_ that graced Hannibal’s features.

“Darling, did you wear these for me?”

Hannibal’s index finger traced along the waistband of Will’s panties. They were white, modest in cut and simple in design. The only adornments to speak of were in the form of peek-a-boo lace edging and a tiny white satin bow in the front. Will had chosen them himself, and in Hannibal’s mind, he had chosen _well_.

“Yes, I… Do you like them?”

“I like them _very much_.” Hannibal replied, fingers slipping downwards ever-so-slightly. Will’s breathing hitched and his cock jumped in response.

“I…I like them too.”

“I can tell. You’re already wet for me, aren’t you?”

Will didn’t have to respond—there was already a telltale wet spot dampening the front of his panties. It was perhaps the size of a pencil eraser, but it was impossible not to notice on the white cotton fabric that covered his erection. Hannibal traced a single finger down Will’s confined length, and the younger man squeaked out a choked sound in response.

“I’m sorry…I…I can’t _help it_ …”

“No, no, you misunderstand. This is a good thing, _ma bichette_ ,” Hannibal purred as he carefully groped between Will’s legs, “A girl is supposed to get wet when aroused… It’ll make penetration easier, when the time comes.”

Between breathy sighs and moans as Hannibal’s hands stroked along his groin and the insides of his thighs, Will managed to let out a tiny _oh_ of understanding.  

“Which is why,” Hannibal said, moving his hands to the younger man’s hips and guiding Will to roll onto his stomach. Will, although confused, followed Hannibal’s lead and flipped himself over. “I plan on doing everything I can to make you as ready as possible.”

“What do you mean by tha— _oh!_ ”

There were lips against his nape, fingers tracing down his spine, and Will was helpless to stop goose bumps from popping up all over his skin.

“Do you like that, darling?” Hannibal’s voice held a smirk as his lips began traveling lower, following the path his fingers had taken not seconds before.

“I… _yes_ , but I…” Will shimmied in place when the lips reached his ticklish lower back, “What are you _doing_?”

His answer came in the form of fingers hooking themselves under the waistband of his panties and pulling downwards. He squeaked when he felt the kiss of cool air on his behind, and he buried his face into a fluffy feather pillow in shame.

“ _Hannibal, please_ , I don’t understand what you’re-“

“Tell me, Will,” Hannibal said as his hands caressed Will’s ass, “are you familiar with the act of cunillingus?”

“No…I mean yes, I-I know what it is, but…”

“But what, _ma bichette_?” Hannibal’s hand moved inward, just barely brushing against the cleft of Will’s ass, before sliding back towards his hip in one swooping motion.

“It’s…it’s _dirty_ ,” Will panted against the pillow, “Putting your mouth _down there_.”

“There is never anything shameful about pleasure,” Hannibal said, positioning himself between Will’s spread legs, “in both giving _and_ receiving.”

“But why would _anyone_ like doing _that_ to— _oh!”_

Will choked out a sob as he felt himself being spread and something warm—and slightly wet?—pressing against his hole.

“No, I… This isn’t-“ Will started, but was cut off by the sensation of Hannibal’s tongue circling his entrance. He had since hooked his arms under Will’s thighs and was pulling Will’s hips closer to his face with every flick of his tongue. Will half-heartedly tried to squirm away, but firm hands kept him in place. He was trapped.

Even through the thick haze of embarrassment that clouded Will’s senses, he could not deny how sinfully _good_ it felt to have Hannibal touching him in such an intimate way. What had started with slow, gentle exploration by tongue had evolved into sloppy, full-mouthed devouring of his sensitive flesh that had Will whimpering and involuntarily grinding his hips against the mattress. It was strange, it was sloppy, and it was absolutely, _sinfully_ good. When Hannibal’s tongue breached him, Will cried out in surprise. Hannibals mouth was making horribly lewd sounds now, and in between saliva-slick licks, Will could hear him sigh and grunt against his flesh.

The skin between his cheeks was positively dripping with wetness when Hannibal finally moved away, leaving Will a whimpering, shivering mess. When Will turned onto his side to look at Hannibal, he caught the other man wiping the excess slick from his mouth with the back of his hand.

“As I said before,” Hannibal said, “nothing shameful about pleasure. You enjoyed yourself, did you not?”

“Yes, I-“ Will answered, rolling onto his back so he could better speak with his lover, “Did…did _you_ like it, though? You, uh, you sounded like you did—I, I could kind of _feel_ the noises you made when your mouth was on my…was on _me_.”

“I did indeed,” Hannibal assured, “It was quite an erotic experience for me, as it no doubt was for you. Perhaps we shall do it again sometime.”

Hannibal smiled and slid the bunched-up panties down Will’s legs, throwing them casually over his shoulder. Will tugged the chiffon of his chemise down, trying in vain to cover up his straining erection.

“But right now, there are more pressing matters to attend to…”

Will’s eyes went wide when Hannibal reached for his belt and undid the buckle with deft fingers. Will simply watched, unable to tear his gaze away from the man in front of him. Hannibal simply smirked as he divested himself of his pants and underwear in one go and drank up the innocent blush that bloomed on Will’s cheeks at the first sight of his nakedness. Will quickly looked away, hair falling down over his eyes in a perfectly endearing way. Even so, Hannibal couldn’t help but notice the small glances Will made at his body, specifically at the space between his legs, before becoming too flustered and looking away.

“I know it feels strange,” Hannibal said as he moved to lie next to Will once more, “but it’s important for you to look at me, Will. You needn’t be afraid.”

“But…it’s just…” Will made a vague gesture with his hand, but it fails to convey what he couldn’t bring himself to say.   Finally, he was able to huff, “I didn’t know… _it_ was going to be so big. I’m…I’m too small.”

“You’re right,” Hannibal said, “you’re too small _right now_. Penetration will be _much easier_ once I stretch you.”

He reached behind him and retrieved a small bottle of lubricant from the bedside table. Will flinched when the cap opened with a small snapping noise.

“I’m going to use this to make things more comfortable,” Hannibal explained, squeezing a liberal amount onto his fingers, “Even though you were such a good girl and got wet for me, a little extra help never hurts.”

With a kiss to Will’s cheek, Hannibal brought the slippery hand down towards Will’s abdomen.

“May I?”

Will nodded his permission, legs shaking slightly as he fought to keep from snapping them back together. His mind was wrestling with contradictory emotions of fear and excitement, both causing butterflies to bubble up inside his stomach and flutter about.

Once he felt the cool touch of Hannibal’s fingers, though, everything stopped.

“There,” Hannibal breathed, face pressing into Will’s hair as he teased his flesh, “nothing to be afraid of. It’s just like before, when I used my mouth, isn’t it?”

“Yes, it’s— _oh!”_

Hannibal had chosen to breach Will as he spoke—a wise decision, seeing as Will was distracted enough to not kick up too much of a fuss.

“Hush, darling, you’re alright.”

And it was true—Will did not experience any pain, nor much discomfort for the most part, most likely due to Hannibal’s earlier attentions. In fact, Will enjoyed the foreign feeling of being breached, even rocking his hips slightly as Hannibal pushed the digit in and out at a leisurely pace.

With the second finger came a certain kind of burn, and undeniable _stretch_ that felt altogether wrong, but Will gritted his teeth and bore it with as much grace as he could muster. The entire time, as he slid his fingers in and out of the tight heat, Hannibal whispered soothing words of encouragement and pressed kisses against Will’s temple.

But then, when Hannibal made a scissoring motion, Will whimpered and hid his face in the crook of Hannibal’s neck.

“ _Shh_ , I know, I know” Hannibal cooed, “but the pain will fade soon.”

“And…and then it’ll start to feel good?”

“Indeed,” Hannibal assured, “There is a special place inside of you that feels very good when touched, and once I find it, you-“

“ _Ah!_ ” Will’s cry was high and sweet as Hannibal’s fingers brushed over his prostate. He rolled his hips, trying to once again to relive the intense sensation, but Hannibal withdrew his fingers just enough so he couldn’t get the desired friction.

“I do believe you’re about ready for me,” Hannibal purred, scissoring his fingers a few more times to ensure Will was properly stretched. “What do you say, _ma bichette_? Will you let me make love to you?”

“Oh, _yes,_ Hannibal, I-“ Will paused, “But I…please, uh, please be careful with me…and, and go slow…”

“But of course, _ma bichette_ ,” Hannibal said as he slicked up his length. He then situated himself between Will’s spread thighs, one hand on Will’s hip and the other cupping the nape of his neck.

Hannibal took a moment to drink the sight before him one last time. Even with the chiffon skirt of his chemise hiked up to his chest to reveal his blushing, weeping sex as it bobbed obscenely against his stomach, Will was still the very picture of innocent beauty. Hannibal almost hated to besmirch that innocence, but Will was simply too sweet a thing to pass up.

“Hannibal, I…” Will’s voice was shaky, a betrayal of the nervousness within when he felt the warm push of Hannibal’s cock against his enterance, “I, I…”

“Hush, my dear,” Hannibal whispered as he slowly pressed forward, “Be a good girl for me and relax as much as you can. It will make things easier if you do.”

A fresh bout of tears came to Will’s eyes then, and try as he might to keep them from spilling over, a few fat droplets went rolling down his cheeks.

With a kiss to Will’s plump, red lips, Hannibal pushed forward in earnest. He swallowed Will’s yelp of surprise and subsequent whimpers—of pleasure or pain, he couldn’t be sure—until he was fully ensconced in Will’s tight heat.

“ _Oh, Will,”_ He groaned against Will’s lips, “my _perfect_ girl.”

And, oh, he _was_ perfect—sweet, small whimpers and a red flush high on his cheeks as his body instinctively clamped down on Hannibal’s length and fluttered around it in an attempt to adjust to the new stretch.

“Tell me how you feel,” Hannibal said, brushing the stray tears from Will’s cheeks with the pad of his thumb, “Are you hurting?”

“I… Feels _weird_ , big…warm, and I…” Will opened his eyes and looked down between their bodies, “ _Oh_! You’re, uh…you’re…”

“Yes, I am,” Hannibal murmured with a small rock of his hips, “and you, _ma bichette_ , are no longer a virgin.”

Will let out a keening moan as Hannibal began to rock slowly in and out of his body. The fabric of Will’s white chemise was still bunched just under his chest, and yet the delicate fabric fluttered with every movement of his body. It felt so strange to connect to Hannibal this way, and yet a small sort of pleasure rang high and insistent inside each of his nerves.

Still, it wasn’t enough.  

“Hannibal, I…” Will gulped, “Could you please, uh—oh, please, _more!_ ”

Hannibal chuckled at Will’s sudden forwardness, but complied all the same, the thrusting of his hips growing faster until he reached a more satisfying pace. Will tried to roll his hips in time, his clumsy attempts appreciated by the man above even though he was out of sync more often than not. With time, he would become more adept in the bedroom arts, but for now it was enough for Will to pant in his skin-deep pinkness and throw his head back with curl-bouncing moans.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Hannibal asked, reaching between their stomachs to (finally) rub at Will’s straining arousal. Will bit back a groan at the touch, short nails scratching at the expanse of Hannibal’s back.

“Y-yes, I— _ah_!” Will gasped, “It’s… _so good_ …”

At that point, Hannibal had angled himself just so that Will was quickly turning into a pliant mess beneath his hands. Will wasn’t going to last much longer—and in truth, neither was Hannibal—so Hannibal redoubled his efforts to push the younger man over the edge.

“ _No,_ oh Hannibal, stop,” Will panted, “ _Please_ , I’m, I’m going to-“

“Go on,” Hannibal rasped, “be a good girl and come for me.”

Will stiffened then, internal muscles clamping down hard as he arched his back with a throaty groan. As Hannibal’s hand and Will’s stomach were coated with sticky whiteness, Hannibal began to lose control. He thrust once, twice, thrice, before ultimately finding his release inside the still-shaking body beneath him.

Hannibal was careful not to collapse on top of Will, and instead rolled to the side with much less grace than he usually possessed. The two lay next to each other for a silent moment, breathless and thoughtless and unmoving on the mussed-up sheets.

“Hannibal, I…” Will croaked, his voice indicating two eyes full of tears, “I-I’m so sorry, I…”

“Sorry? Whatever for?” Hannibal turned to find his new lover blushing an even deeper red than he had in the throes of passion, hands fisting the sheets at his sides out of nerves.  

“I…I, uh…” He gestured shakily at his stomach, “I made a mess, but I…I didn’t _mean_ to, I just…I couldn’t _help it_ and…”

“Oh, darling, that’s nothing to be concerned about,” Hannibal reached towards the bedside table and grabbed a tissue, “Some girls are able to ejaculate during sex, particularly when they’re enjoying themselves a great amount.”

He began to wipe the mess off of Will’s stomach with gentle movements, watching his face for any further signs of distress.

“If anything, I take it as a compliment,” Hannibal added before standing up and throwing the soiled tissue away in the bin by his bed, “Come now, let’s get ourselves cleaned up.”

Will nodded, fears calmed for the time being, and stood on wobbly legs. He walked over to Hannibal and wrapped his arms around his waist shyly.

“Thank you,” Will whispered, resting his head against Hannibal’s chest, “I…was I…was I a good girl?”

“Yes, _ma bichette_ ,” Hannibal said as he held Will close and placed a kiss on top of his now-messy curls, “You were a _very_ good girl.”

 

“Hannibal referring to Will as a virgin girl and saying that he knows he's heard a lot of stories from other girls about how it hurts the first time but he promises he'll be gentle and won't do anything to hurt him. And then when they do the do Hannibal talks Will through it, whispering to him that he shouldn't be scared and he knows it looks big but if they go slow and Will just relaxes it will feel so good if they get his pussy nice and wet first. 

_ oh lordyyy _ . because it’s their first time together, but Hannibal’s already adjusted Will to his pussyboy status. He’s been giving him rim jobs and pushing copious amounts of lube into his ass (enough that Will can feel it leaking out for hours after) for weeks now, praising him for being wet and constantly telling him how pretty he is, how much daddy love him. 

By the time Hannibal decides it’s finally, finally to take Will’s hole, Will is aching for it. It isn’t even his first time, he’s been with men before (and women) but the way Hannibal coos at and babies him makes him unreasonably nervous, like he really  _is a virgin_ , about to have his hymen broken, his cherry popped. The anticipation makes it that much more intense, as Hannibal pushes into his pussy, stretching and filling him so perfectly. It’s so intense that he starts to tear up a little bit, and Hannibal rubs the drops out of the corners of his eyes, whispering, “Oh Will, _my perfect girl_.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...Yep, that happened.
> 
> Big big BIG thanks to bansheegrahamtao and hannigram for reading this as a WIP and inspiring me to continue writing it. 
> 
> If you want, you can find me at mean-cannibals.tumblr.com! 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> (PS: the chemise can be found at http://www.inbloomintimates.com/media/wysiwyg/Bridal-Fall-13_1.jpg)


End file.
